Power Rangers Megaforce: Return Of Ooze
by BlackSpiderman 4
Summary: Ivan Ooze has returned due to the efforts of the Warstar and Vrak and the rangers are going to need all the help they can get in order to even have a chance of stopping him! Will the rangers trimph or will Ooze finally finished what he started in 1995?


Power Rangers Megaforce The Movie: Return Of Ooze

_Our world was once a safe and happy place...Until evil aliens arrived with one goal, to conquer our world!_

_Gosei, Earth's ancient guardian awoke and called upon five extraordinary teenagers to form a new team._

_They are the Power Rangers Megaforce!_

Another day at Ridgemont High School and we find the Megaforce Rangers in Mr. Burley's classroom.

"And that class is how I came close to discovering aliens!" He said as he finished his lesson with a rather unrelated and greatly exaggerated story. Troy was looking rather observant but bored along with Gia, Jake, Emily, and Noah. "Now if you'll follow me class we have a museum to see!" He said as the class departed and boarded the bus.

Meanwhile just above Earth's atmosphere the Warstar ship hovered menacingly over the planet. "Vrak!" Admiral Malgor shouted. "What is it?" Vrak said as he appeared on the bridge. "I'm growing impatient on how we can defeat these Power Rangers! None of your plans have worked as of yet!" He shouted. "Maybe but we have learned valuable information on not only the Earth's history but on how humans will react and I think I have found something quite interesting!" Vrak said as he approached the console and fired up the viewscreen which showed a shard of a meteor inside a glass case.

"From our research on this planet we have learned that this is not the only instance in which Power Rangers have appeared. Back in 1995 the team that was currently active were the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and a being named Ivan Ooze not only defeated the rangers and cut them off from their powers but almost conquered the world and this shard of that comet that destroyed him contains the last of his DNA." Malgor became outraged. "Ivan Ooze?! That man was the scourge of the universe and did things that even the mighty Warstar would find underhanded and was not above usurping those in charge when the mood struck him!"

Vrak was smiling under his chin. "Just the advantage I needed over my brother..." He said under his breath but continued. "But nevertheless Admiral! You cannot deny he produced results and were it not for that comet passing through the rangers would've been finished." Malgor thought about this for a minute. "Fine, retrieve this shard and do what you must but I will be watching the slimeball."

Vark bowed gracefully. "Thank you Admiral. Soon the rangers will be no more!"

**Play Power Rangers Megaforce Theme**

Mr. Burley's class was gathered around the glass case which contained the shard of Ryan's Comet. "This class is the remains of the comet that passed the Earth in 1995 and the comet was hit on it's course to Earth and shattered but while most were scattered to deep space this shard fell to Earth in 2009 and has been on tour since!" He said. Course Jake was spaced out as usual and attempting to flirt with Gia and course failing. "So Gia, you wanna come over to my place and study?" Gia looked at him. "Don't count on it, I had plans with Emma this evening and go on a hike and won't be back until tomorrow." She said and Jake slumped and was about to say something when their Gosei morphers went off and the others looked around and seeing no one headed out behind a case display. "Rangers!" Gosei said. "There are a swarm of Loogies attacking the city." Troy nodded. "Alright everyone get out your Power Cards!" The others got into formation and inserted them into the morphers.

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!" They shouted as the telaported to the city. The Loogies were causing chaos all over with Vrak waiting on top of the building and the rangers telaported in. "Excellent, just as I planned."

"Megaforce..Red!" Troy said.

"Megaforce..Blue!" Noah said.

"Megaforce...Black!" Jake said.

"Megaforce..Pink!" Emma said.

"Megaforce..Yellow!" Gia said.

"Earth's defenders never surrender!" They all said together. "Rangers! So glad you could join us!" Vrak said as he jumped down in front of the Loogies. "I hope you can take on all these Loogies by yourselves. Loggies! Attack!" Vrak said as they charged in and in the confusion disappeared.

"Come on rangers! We can do it!" Troy said as he and all the other rangers called on their weapons and attacked. Jake and Gia used their weapons to split the ground between the Loogies and caused them to fall while Troy and Emma were back to back using their blasters to attack Loogies from each end. Noah hid behind some rocks to avoid their blaster fire and shot his bowgun on the Loogies and just as they were about to finish Vrak showed back up. "Time for a little boost. Zombats go!" He said as the bat-like creatures landed on the fallen Loogies and caused swarms of them to grow giant. "Seems your problems have just gotten bigger!" Vrak said as he left for good.

"Let's call the Mechazords!" Troy said as they did just that and quickly formed the Gosei Great Megazord.

Meanwhile Vrak changed into his Earth Armor and after Mr. Burley had long since left he broke the glass and telaported out with the shard.

"Victory Charge! Mega Strike!" The rangers shouted as the last Loogie fell. "Mega rangers, that's a mega win!" Troy said as they headed back to the museum and found the case smashed. "Who could've done this?" Gia said. Noah piped in. "It must have been Vrak I mean why send only Loogies agenst us if we can beat them easily? Troy looked around and bit his lip. "Why would Vrak go through so much trouble for a shard of a comet? Something's off about this.." He noted as they rejoined the class.

Soon Vrak reappeared on the Warstar ship and went to inform Malgor of his success. "Excellent now do what you must but remember that he is a man who is dangerous to let roam free." Malgor warned. "Understood Admiral." He said as he bowed and went to the lab and as he deposited the sample into a tube he began to study the DNA contained within...

Later the rangers after class decided to go to the Command Center to see if Gosei could make out what was going on. "You say the shard that was stolen from the museum was from a comet?" He asked. "But not just any shard, it was from Ryan's Comet from before it blew." Noah added. "Rangers, I fear dark times are upon us. The shard of that comet destoryed what was once known as Ivan Ooze who was defeated by your earliest predecessors, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers who were under the guidance of my mentor Zordon. After being released from a Hyperlock Time Chamber in Angel Grove Ivan Ooze destroyed their Command Center separating them from their powers and set about continuing his quest to enslave the world.

"What happened?" Troy asked worried. "The rangers were transported to a far away planet and regained their powers before fighting Ooze off and sending him into the path of Ryan's Comet destroying him. He was extremely crafty and a master in the art of deception and magic and with the shard stolen it would seem the Warstar want to revive him."

"Is there anything we can do to stop him? I mean we can't lie on our butts while they bring him back!" Gia said. "Ivan's power source was that of ooze that he made from toxic chemicals so in order to revive him, I'd imagine that they would need certain chemicals to facilitate his return."

Noah thought for a minute. "There's the chemical plant where we found those big footprints and since it's still leaking toxic waste they would have more than enough to revive him!" "Good work Noah. Rangers, you must stop Ivan's return at all costs for if you fail there is no comet this time and the Earth may very well fall to Ooze and the Warstar." Gosei said.

Vrak was in the lab working when an alarm went off. "Computer, onscreen!" Vrak commanded and it showed the plant where he was gathering chemicals and saw the rangers heading there. "Those rangers are smart but perhaps a distraction is in order..." He said as he vanished and reappeared beside a lake. "Pudgy Gremlin, I call on your assistance!" He said as the monster appeared. "Oh boy! Someone has actually called on me!" The monster shouted with glee as he clamped his hands together. "Pudgy Gremlin, go to the city and cause some havoc and the rangers will most assuredly come to fight you in which you shall defeat them easily with your ability to hack into machines." Vrak said. "You bet I can! No one can play with machines quite like I can!" He said as he bounced off into the distance. "That should buy me all the time I need." He said as he vanished back to the plant.

Just as the rangers appeared at the plant their Gosei morphers went off. "Rangers! There's a monster causing chaos in the city!" Their robotic consultant Tensou said in a panic. Troy looked at the plant and started to think. Noah put his hand on Troy's back. "We'll take care of the monster, you make sure the Warstar can't revive Ooze!" Troy smiled under his mask. "Thanks Noah, let's go!" He said as he continued forward while the other rangers telaported to the city.

The rangers appeared and Pudgy Gremlin was already causing chaos by shorting out cars, atms, and streetlights. "Rangers! Have you come to play with me?" He said as he danced around. "No, we've come to stop you!" Gremlin faked shock. "Oh my! Whatever shall I do? I know I'll call some friends! LOOOGIES!" He shouted as blobs formed into the foot soldiers of the Warstar. "Everyone, call your ultra swords and zords!" Noah said as they all got out their cards, summoned them and placed the zords into the sword. "Megaforce ultra mode activate!" They said as they instantly changed.

"Ultra Megaforce Blue!" "Ultra Megaforce Black!" "Ultra Megaforce Pink!" "Ultra Megaforce Yellow!" They said as they started engaging the Loogies. Meanwhile Troy slipped into the plant where groups of Loogies where transporting various chemicals with  
Vrak ordering them. "Hurry up, Pudgy Gremlin can keep the rangers distracted for only so long!" He said as the materials were loaded into a large container. Taking out his blaster Troy carefully aimed at the barrels of chemicals the Loggies were carrying and shot destroying them. "What was that?!" Vrak shouted as Troy appeared infront of him.

"I'm that." He said as he called for his own ultra sword and deposited his zord in it. "Megaforce ultra mode activate!" He said as he entered his own ultra mode. "Ultra Megaforce Red!" He said as he started attacking Vrak who used his claws to block Troy's sword. "I must admit you're pretty impressive for a human! Ever thought about joining me?" Vrak said. "I'll never join you!" Troy responded and pressed his attack with Vrak braking his lock and slashing him across the back. "A pity. You would've made a fine general." He said as he snapped his fingers and lighting shot out at Troy knocking him over which Vrak used the distraction to attack Troy and pin him down. "All worn out are we? Maybe you should take a nap!" He said as he threw Troy across the factory and into an empty pit which Vrak closed the lid on and soldered it shut. "That should keep you occupied for few minutes." A Loogie came up to him and told him that they had loaded most of the chemicals. "Excellent. We may go now." He said as both he, the Loogies, and the containers disappeared.

Meanwhile back in the city the remaining rangers were getting tired from Gremlin's assults and how he bounced around knocking the rangers over. "Time to finish this rangers!" He said as he was about to bounce on them when he was was smacked into by a zord causing him to fly back. The zord then morphed into the now familiar Robo Knight.

(A/N: play "Robo Knight") "Robo Knight!" Noah said as he got up. Robo Knight nodded at Noah. "I have come to assist rangers." He looked at Gremlin. "Identifying target. Preparing assault." Pudgy Gremlin got up and started dancing. "Oh goody! Another plaything!" He said as he bounced around and went to attack Robo Knight but was blasted back by his Leon Laser. "You cannot attack me if you are forced to keep your distance." Robo Knight stated. "That's what you think!" Gremlin said as he picked up a car and threw it at Robo Knight causing him to fly back. "Not good playing catch are you?" He said as he began to dance again. Jake struggled to get up. "Come on guys! We can do this!" He said as he used his ultra sword to send rocks flying at the monster causing him to stagger back. "Hey! No fair!" The monster whined. "Land Smash!" Jake and Gia said together as they slammed their swords into the ground causing a tremor that damaged the monster and sent it reeling. Soon Troy appeared in a gust of wind in his own Ultra Mode. "Did you stop Vrak?" Noah asked. "I tried to but Vrak was stronger than expected and got the chemicals." Pudgy Gremlin started dancing again. "Hey you guys I'm right here!" He said bringing Troy's attention back to the current battle. "We'll figure it out later let's finish this!" "DYMAMIC ULTRA FINISH!" The rangers said as they brought all their swords together and blasted the monster. At the same time Robo Knight also fired his Knight Dynamic at the monster and together they destroyed it.

Back on the Warstar ship Vrak oversaw the battle. "He has already served his purpose but perhaps he can damage the rangers a little more. Zombats go!" He snapped his fingers and the bat-like creatures flew to Earth and landed on the monster making it grow. "Hehehe! I'm all grown up now!" He said. Troy looked at the others. "Let's call the zords!" Troy said as they all called on their Mechazords and Robo Knight turned into the Lion Mechazord as well as calling on the Knight Brothers.

"Robo Knight, let's use the Gosei Great Grand combination!" Troy asked. "Agreed. We must combine our powers to defeat the monster. "Gosei Great Grand Megazord, activate!" They all said as they came together to form said Megazord and it appeared in it's stance. "Doesn't matter if you can bring all your zords together I'll still defeat you!" The monster said as it started it's attack. "Land Spear attack!" Jake and Gia shouted as the Kuwaga zord extended and attacked the monster sending it flying but got back up. "You think you're so tough?! Take this!" He shouted as he jumped in the air and spun towards the megazord but it did little to no damage. "Sky Spear!" Troy and Emma said as the hawk zord attached to the spear and sent shockwaves at the monster once more sending it flying to the ground.

"Let's finish this!" Troy said as they switched back to the Kuaga zord and activated their Victory Charge cards. "The power of all six working as one shall cleanse the planet!" They all said as Gosei Great Grand slammed it's hammer into the ground causing magma to spew from the cracks enveloping the monster and destroying it for good. "Mega rangers, that's a mega win!" Troy said as they exited and changed into their civilian modes.

"Well we destroyed the monster but Vrak got away." Noah said. Gia smiled. "Maybe but we'll get him eventually." Troy wasn't so sure. "I don't know guys. I have a bad feeling this is gonna get worse before it gets better..." He said as he looked up...

Meanwhile on the Warstar ship Vrak was looking at the diagram of the incubator. "Excellent, soon Ivan Ooze will return and this time, there's not a force on Earth that can stop him, not even the Power Rangers..." He said as he began the process...

Meanwhile in the vast reaches of space a red ship floats around in the vast sea of space and inside the ship a pair of lights flicker on and a mechanical squack is heard as a view screen appears with the name "IVAN OOZE" in red letters. "Gah! It's the day we hoped would never come and I don't think the Great Power is gonna be enough this time!" The bird said as the ship turned around and set course for the source of the disturbance while a hand reaches into a chest and pulls out a miniature figure...


End file.
